


Don't Talk To Strangers

by VitaLupum



Series: Marble Hornets Kids [2]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Gen, Mind Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VitaLupum/pseuds/VitaLupum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Tim has a very bad experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Talk To Strangers

            “It’s really d-d-dark out here.”

            The six-year-old Tim sniffled as he walked along the path, blue sneakers thudding into tree roots as he stumbled in the dark. He looked up at the figure next to him, fear settling in his chest.

            “Where are we g-g-going?” he asked, and the figure did not answer him, instead tightening its grip on his hand. “M-mister?”

             _its okay tim_

_trust me_

Tim tripped over again, and the figure scooped him up in dark tentacles. He felt oddly calm suddenly, and as the tall man seemed to glide through the trees, he felt his eyes closing.

             _dont fall asleep_

_youll miss all the_

_fun_

He opened his eyes, and the creature set him down outside an enormous tunnel. He couldn’t even see the other side, and he took a step forward into the darkness uncertainly, chubby hand reaching backwards for the tall man.

             _trust me tim_

_didnt i just save you_

Tim supposed he had. He had sat in the cupboard for six hours, listening to his mother try and coax him out so they could take him to the brain doctors, before the tall man had saved him. His mother would have to believe him when he got back. She had seen him, after all.

             _tim_

_im losing patience_

            Tim took a deep breath, and then stepped into the darkness. It was cool in the tunnel, a breeze coming from wherever the other side was, and he exhaled.

            “Mister, it’s cold in here…”

            He screamed as the first tentacle wrapped around his waist.

***

            Tim was found, catatonic, by the police outside Rosswood Park precisely fourteen hours later.

            To both his and his mother’s best recollection, he never smiled and meant it again.


End file.
